


Q & A (I HAVE A BF?!)

by chanbaekcity



Series: Channel 6104 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtube!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekcity/pseuds/chanbaekcity
Summary: Youtuber!BH denying that he has a boyfriend yet his boyfriend was caught on cam.





	Q & A (I HAVE A BF?!)

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short youtube!au fics. It’ll be like a compilation so every chapter will be different. Every chapters isn’t connected to each other! Enjoy! :))

"Hey, lights! So today, I’ll be answering some of your questions. I asked all of you to tweet me some questions with the #AskLight." Baekhyun greeted his subscribers. Baekhyun was wearing an oversized pastel pink sweatshirt and a bandana on his head.

The youtuber scrolled through the tweets to find some questions to answer.

"Okay! First question, Where are you from? And it’s from @madzgrl." Baekhyun read the tweet and a screenshot popped out at the side of the video.

"I’m from Seoul, South Korea."

"From @bhlght88, how old are you?"

"Guess! Kidding! I’m 23. I’m old, aren’t I?" Baekhyun pouted as he asked.

"The third question is from @misterB, any collab plans in the future?"

"There are actually! Y’all gotta look out for that!"

"From @bhisfcute, BH! Who is your favorite youtuber?"

"Uhm, there’s a lot actually but I’ll say FireCY. His videos are entertaining."

The Q and A was going smoothly but someone interrupted him in the middle.

"Hey, B! Where’s my icecream?" As Baekhyun heard the voice, he sighed and facepalmed. What a great timing.

"Hey, ass! Shut the fuck up, I’m filming a video!" Baekhyun screamed back.

An unknown man wearing a black oversized hoodie approached him to apologize and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry, babe." The man apologised and left.

"Back to the questions!" Baekhyun said, suddenly turning cheerful.

"From @bhbh0488, if you are given a chance in the future who would you like to collab with?"

"Probably with Kyungja, he is a great singer! It’ll be nice to have a duet with him."

"This on is from @lovebh, do you have youtuber friends?" Baekhyun reads. 

"Yes! I am friends with other youtubers. I’m friends with KimKai, OhSehun and other more!"

"Next question is from @lightlight, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh! This is intense." Baekhyun chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I have none." Baekhyun frowned and laughed.

"And! That’s it for today! See you on my other video! Bye lights." He winked and the video ended with his usual outro.

COMMENTS • 13,798

BHCYFIRE  
YO THAT’S CY’S HOODIEEEE!!!!!! AND HE SOUNDED LIKE CY  
6400 likes  
> LightBH replied ;) 

FireCY  
Lmao ur videos r entertaining as well! Would love to meet you someday! :* lol love you, baby!!  
64000 likes  
> LightBH replied  
AKSHSISJSI LET’S DO THAT!! HAHAHA LOVE YOU TOO, BABE!! :*  
64000 likes

Kyungja  
Let’s have a duet soon!!  
500 likes  
> LightBH replied  
OMFG ILYSM!! LET’S DO THAT SOON!!  
269 likes

Lila G  
OMG HE LOVES FIRECY TOOOO!! I SHIP!  
199 likes

Ash Ley  
OKAY CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHO THE MAN IS?! BH YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT!!  
340 likes

BHlightbulb  
AMAZING HOW HE SAID THAT HE GOT NO BOYFRIEND WHEN A MAN JUST GAVE HIM A PECK  
290 likes

MrBHlght  
LMAO BH BEING SASSY AND CALLING THE MYSTERIOUS MAN ASS LMAO  
167 likes


End file.
